


La danse des zombies

by mermaiddragon



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Dancing, Zombies, henrisiteur - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaiddragon/pseuds/mermaiddragon
Summary: Jour 1 du frenchbavril 2019 : années 1980Renard et Henry partent dans les années 1980 participer au tournage du premier clip vidéo de l'histoire...





	La danse des zombies

Une fois de plus, Renard devait sauver le monde. Mais cette fois-ci, Henry leur avait trouvé une mission sympa. 

L'avenir de la musique se jouait dans les années 1980, avec le premier clip-vidéo. Ce qui intéressait précisément le visiteur du futur, c'était que dans ce clip, il y avait des zombies. D'après les calculs de Henry, voilà ce qui allait se passer : les mouvements de deux danseurs impressionneraient un scientifique à tel point qu'il passerait des années à rechercher comment créer des zombies. D'autres chercheurs reprendraient ses travaux jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux y parvienne enfin, d'où l'invasion à leur époque.

En ce matin de 1982, Renard et Henry se rendirent chacun au domicile d'un des trop bons danseurs. Leur mission : les mettre hors d'état de nuire et prendre leur place. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient sur le plateau du tournage de « Thriller », de Michael Jackson. Ils durent se retenir de pouffer devant les tenues que portaient les gens dans la vie de tous les jours. C'était beaucoup trop coloré, beaucoup trop exubérant. Carrément différent des trucs verdâtres et délavés qu'on portait à leur époque. Même, ça piquait un peu les yeux.

Ce qui ne les fit pas rire du tout, par contre, c'était le maquillage de zombies qu'on leur appliqua. Beaucoup trop réaliste. Ils durent se retenir pour ne pas tirer sur tout le monde ni partir en courant. Renard poussa Henry du coude : 

-Ils foutent tellement la pétoche que ça va pas être trop dur de mal danser, hein !  
-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris la mission... Notre devoir n'est pas de mal danser, mais que nos mouvements ne ressemblent en rien à ceux des zombies que nous connaissons. C'est capital. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout.  
-Mais si, Henry, enfin, je t'écoute toujours, tu sais bien, je n'écoute que toi.

Enfin, le tournage commença. C'était vraiment difficile d'à la fois marcher comme un zombie pour ne pas se faire reprendre par le chorégraphe mais en même temps de garder des mouvements assez souples pour ne pas inspirer les scientifiques trop ambitieux. Ne pas du tout avoir appris la chorégraphie n'aidait pas du tout. Enfin, c'était l'avis de Renard mais il soupçonnait Henri d'avoir en fait intégralement mémorisé le clip. Il dansait beaucoup trop bien. Et c'était un robot ! Ses mouvements de hanches étaient tout à fait hypnotiques, comment faisait-il cela ? Et est-ce qu'il pouvait le refaire quand ils seraient juste tous les deux de retour dans le laboratoire ? Se concentrer se révéla très dur, mais voir le premier clip de l'histoire se réaliser était passionnant. Pour une fois que leur mission ne consistait pas à détruire quelque chose... Bon les deux gars qu'ils avaient attachés chez eux auraient raté cette occasion, mais ils en auraient d'autres.

De retour au labo, ils furent ravis de contempler le résultat du clip. Cette nouvelle version était beaucoup plus fluide et agréable à regarder. Et cette fois-ci, personne n'eut l'idée de fabriquer des zombies. Quant à la réponse à la question que s'était posé Renard, c'était : oui, Henry pouvait tout à fait reproduire la choré chez eux. Et plein de fois. Et même en enlevant ses vêtements. Vraiment, pour une fois, cette mission n'avait que des bons côtés.


End file.
